


Bully ng Puso ko

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: si jongin lang ang may karapatang maging bully ni kyungsoo





	Bully ng Puso ko

**Author's Note:**

> ewan huhuhu napaka lame ng mga gawa ko but im trying naman sorryyyy

magkahalong pagsisi at takot ang pumupuno sa dibdib ng nineteen years old na si kyungsoo sa kadahilanang malas na kasabay pala nito ang kanyang ex tropa slash present bullies sa loob ng van (may school trip kasi sila sa vigan). tinry naman niya kanina na makipagpalit ng sasakyan subalit walang willing mag take sa offer nito kaya ang ending ay eto katabi pa niya ang isa sa kanila, si chanyeol, dating ex din niya. 

pwede din daw magdala ng own car kaya lang, kyungsoo's family isn't rich enough to afford one. they're like in the average level of the society na sakto lang ang kinikita ng parents niya to afford their daily needs. commuting is off the option too, kasi baka mawala lang siya.

what makes everything worst pa is that, kyungsoo is fcuking claustrophobic. currently he's almost close of having a breakdown or a panic attack, mabilis kasi ang takbo ng van sa nlex, walang halos kasabayan sa highway dahil madaling araw palang at nasa last row pa siya naka upo, worst seat kasi feel na feel talaga dun kung gaano kabilis ang takbo ng sasakyan.

kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying to distract and calm himself with the aid of his cellphone, leveling the volume of his music player higher than the car engine, but still his heart refused to. feeling nya he is being asphyxiated, like someone is choking him, mahirap huminga, ang bilis na din ng takbo ng puso niya, halos nagdidilim ang paningin at higit sa lahat, gusto na niyang ipara ang van at umuwi nalang, in short suko na sya. 

but bless, kyungsoo is in a brink of passing out when the vehicle pulled out sa isang rest stop. 

"Hey guys, 30 minutes, eat, sleep, comfort room break or whatever, just do your thing and return asap so we could leave." anunsiyo ng isang adviser nila.

kyungsoo praised the heavens for saving his panicked ass and immediately left the car heading somewhere na tago, not the cr nor the food stalls. gusto niya lang makalma ang sarili. 

mabilis na umupo sa isang secluded na bench, hinalughog ang bag for his calming pills but holy shit wala mga bes, hindi niya makita ang small medicine pouch niya. gusto na niyang umiyak kaya uminom nalang siya ng tubig and proceed to the comfort room before bumalik ng van exactly 30 minutes after. 

lalarga na sana ang van subalit biglang may kumatok na estudyante pa. 

"yes mr. kim?" tanong ng adviser.

"sir pwede ba ako makisabay dito? tumirik kasi yung sasakyan ni sehun." tanong ng sikat na si jongin kim- sophomore, engineering student, sikat na dancer sa school, actually international level siya kasi the student had compete and won na din abroad and lastly for the introduction, kyungsoo do's number one bully. 

napa mura nalang si kyungsoo sa isip niya.

"pasok lang mr. kim, kaya lang nandun sa dulo ang bakante." nakita ni kyungsoo ang pag lingon ni jongin, chinecheck ang upuan at ng magtama ang mga paningin nila ay gusto nang maiyak ni kyungsoo sa malisyosong smirk ng dancer. 

game over na siya ng finally tumabi ang isa pang demonyo sa kanya. 

nang umalis na ang sasakyan, mabilisan din ang pagbalik ng masamang pakiramdam ni kyungsoo. sobrang takot na siya at napapikit ulit, walang musikang naririnig or jongin kim na inaasar siya kundi ang sumisigaw na utak nito. 

namulat na lamang siya ng maramdamang tinapik siya ng kim sa balikat, namumutla na siya at ending napa yakap nalang ng mahigpit sa bully. 

pinatay na niya ang kahihiyan, araw araw man siyang asarin ng bully ay okay lang, besides jongin kim is his least problem that very moment. isa lang ang gusto niya, ang makaabot sa vigan ng buhay, na okay siya. 

nagulat si jongin sa unexpected na pagyakap na ginawa ni kyungsoo. kasi aminin, bakit siya yayakapin ng taong ginawa niya lang na laughing stock for two straight years? 

walang araw na nagdaan na hindi niya pinapahiya ang nerd ng university. bangayan, asaran, at palitan ng nakaka hiyang salita (thank god never siyang pinisikal ni jongin) ang relasyon nila bawat araw. naging sikat sila pareho at kaya silang binansagan ng tom and jerry sa unibersidad. 

sa pagtataka, nabatid ni jongin ang problema ng taong nakayakap sa kanya ng maramdaman na medyo nanginginig ang maliit na katawan nito, ang sariling kamay na nasa lap lang niya ay gumalaw, naglakbay patungo sa likod, balikat hanggang umakyat sa leeg ni kyungsoo. 

wala naman siyang lagnat, normal ang kanyang temperatura pero bakit nanginginig ito at namamawis ng napaka lamig. lahat ng planong pambubully nya sa oras na iyon ay natunaw ng pag alala. 

sa lahat ng bullying encounter ng dalawa ay never nagpakita si kyungsoo ng takot, he isn't the type who backed down sa mga fights, he never showed him his weakness kaya lalong nag lit up ang fire inside jongin na lalong asarin ang isa.

so bakit why?

bully man at minsan insensitibo ngunit hindi ganun kasama si jongin. ang kamay na nasa leeg ay bumalik pababa sa balikat ni kyungsoo at pinush nalang niya ang nag shishiver na katawan ng mahigpit sa sariling body din niya, until they were both hugging sideways na. he's kind of worried. seryoso. 

"are you okay?" bulong niya sa ulo ni kyungsoo. umiling si kyungsoo kaya naman ni-rub nalang ni jongin ang balikat nito. "ano nararamdaman mo?"

"claustrophobic. almost panic attack." tipid na sambit ni kyungsoo at mabilis namang na gets ni jongin. 

"it's fine kyungsoo, just sleep it out." 

kyungsoo submitted and instantly went to sleep. still hugging jongin kim. kim on the other hand, places his chin sa ulo ni kyungsoo and followed the other sa dreamland.

when the group reached the second stop, everyone was shocked (lalo na sina chanyeol and baekhyun) sa intimate posisyon ng dalawang tulog na estudyante. no one dared to awaken them leaving the two serene students sa van. 

baekhyun, chanyeol, luhan and jongdae are happily eating, conversing or more like gossiping sa unpleasant view ng dalawa sa van. 

"hindi ko alam na close si soo with the jongin kim?" simula ni jongdae.

"yeaah. me too actually. aren't they are more likely mortal enemies?" ani ni baekhyun. 

"baka facade lang nila yun? but sa pagkakaalam ko naman gay talaga si jongin but i believe he won't settle for kyungsoo. no offense yeol ha pero kyungsoo isn't really that attractive." chismis ni luhan, chinese, isa sa photographer ng school, na naging kaibigan lang ng tatlo after nilang i drop si kyungsoo out.

"kyungsoo is attractive." sabi ni chanyeol while munching on his meal.

"even with those round glasses he is." sang ayon ni Baekhyun and tumango nalang si luhan.

"park, have you seen jongin?" istorbo ng pogi, yummers at blond na sehun oh, bff ni jongin, dancer din and rumored boyfriend nito. 

"nasa van. check him out." papansin na ngiti ni luhan kahit hindi naman siya ang tinatanong. tumango at nag utter ng mahinang thank you si oh tsaka tumungo na sa parked van. 

nanlaki ang maliliit na pares na mata ni sehun ng tumambad sa kanya ang unpleasant (or pleasant, depende sa tao) view. 

anong nangyayari sa earth at peaceful na natutulog (more shocking is hugging) ang bully with his apple of the eye? epekto na ba ito ng inflation rate sa pinas or pagmahal ng bigas?

mabilisang kinuha ni sehun ang samsung note 9 at ninakawan ng maraming shots ang sariling bff pagkatapos siguraduhing naka off ang flash at shutter sound nito. 

napangisi siya habang tinitingnan ang mga potential blackmail photos sa kaibigan bago marahang ginising si jongin.

"pare." tapik niya sa tuhod ng mahimbing na natutulog na jongin kim. nag stir naman kaagad ang isa at mabilis na nagising. tiningnan ang paligid at ang kaibigan malisyosong naka ngiti. "ano yan ha?"

nagtatakang tiningnan naman ni jongin ang lalaking tulog na nakayakap parin sa kanya. 

"gago." mahinang mura niya kay sehun. "dito na ba?"

"pampanga palang. pero ayos na sasakyan ko, nag discharge lang baterya. lipat ka na okay na din naman." 

imbes na umoo, tumingin si jongin sa mala anghel na mukha ng natutulog na kyungsoo bago binaling ang atensyon sa kaibigan. 

"pagbalik nalang pre, ang himbing ng tulog eh." sagot ni jongin at napatango nalang si sehun ng namataang pabalik na ang mga kadepartamento sa van. 

"mahal mo talaga si soo no? umamin ka na kasi, gago ka." natatawang asar ni sehun.

siguro kung hindi lang restricted ng katawan ni kyungsoo ang kalahating katawan ni jongin ay kanina pa nakatikim ng batok tong madaldal na sehun na to. pasalamat siya kay kyungsoo.

"lam mo, ang daldal mo! pasalamat ka tulog to." tingin ulit ni jongin sa medyo nag hihilik nang kyungsoo.

"ayaw mo nun? hindi mo na kailangan mag confess kay kyungsoo na mahal mo siya kasi ako na gumawa to save your torpe ass?" 

yes. you heard it right. loud and clear. the famous, jongin kim, the notorious playboy is torpe when it comes to the nerd kyungsoo do.

medyo nagpanic si jongin at mabilis na nilagay ang bakanteng kamay sa tenga ni kyungsoo at nag gasp. 

"alis na pre. ingat ka, hinay hinay sa pagmamaneho." tumango nalang din si sehun at tinapik muna ang tuhod ni jongin bago tuluyang lumisan. 

 

bago tuluyang lumubog ang araw, sa wakas natapos na ang vigan tour ng mga estudyante at ngayon ay pabalik na sa accomodation nila. hindi padin matapos tapos ang kamalasan ni kyungsoo ng malamang roommate niya sina chanyeol at baekhyun. pagdating ng kwarto nila, mabilis siyang nag tungo sa bathroom to clean himself. 

inabot siya ng halos tatlumpo't minuto sa loob dahil napasarap siya sa maligamgan na tubig ng showers. pagkatapos magbihis sa kumportableng damilt, lumabas na si kyungsoo sa bathroom at hindi inaasahang matagpuang nag momomol ang magkasintahang chanyeol at baekhyun sa kabilang kama. 

oo, magsyota na sila at si baekhyun naman talaga ang dahilan kung bakit siya hiniwalayan ni chanyeol dati. hindi naman sineryoso ni chanyeol ang relasyon nila kasi hindi si kyungsoo ang tunay na mahal, ginamit lang nito si kyungsoo upang pagselosin si baekhyun.

sa madaling salita, pinaglaruan lang siya ni chanyeol at iniwan na parang basahan. pero noon pa yun, nang iniwan siya ng mga kaibigan sa ere, kyungsoo grew stronger, he's very much dependent sa self niya and almost lahat ng bagay kinaya niya mag isa. kyungsoo is now a very much independent woman, este bakla pala. 

wala na din siyang galit or anumang ill feelings towards his ex friends, what he feels is pure nothing. he had moved on na kasi and very happy sa kung ano man meron siya. 

so mabilis niya nalang inunplug ang cellphone sa pagkakacharge, dinukot ang wallet at lumabas patungong plaza mayor upang kumain ng empanada gaya ng original plano niya. 

masayang ngumunguya si kyungsoo ng empanada ng biglang may mabigat na braso siyang naramdaman sa balikat niya, paglingon hindi manlang siya na disappoint makita ang pangit (according to him lang naman) na pagmumukha ni jongin kim na may masayang ngiti na binibigay sa kanya.

imbes itulak palayo, namula lang si kyungsoo at patuloy sa pagkain ng tumabi na si jongin sa tabi nito, braso niya ay nasa kay kyungsoo parin, si sehun naman sa tapat niya. walang pakundangan naman na kumuha si jongin ng kinakain ni kyungsoo habang nang aasar na nakatitig kay kyungsoo, hinihintay na awayin ng kyut na lalaki. 

"hey babe. bakit di mo manlang ako inayang kumain?" nguso daw ni jongin. 

"at bakit ko naman gagawin yun?" matapang na sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"wala lang. bayad sa paggamit at pag enjoy mo sa katawan ko?" napaubo si kyungsoo at mabilis naman itong inabutan ng tubig ni jongin pero hindi niya tinanggap at hinayaang mapawi ang kati ng lalamunan. 

"gago ka talaga jongin paano kung may makarinig sayo? baka iba ang isipin." pagalit na paalala niya sa lalaki sabay tulak sa braso nito. 

"bakit? ano ba iniisip mo kyungsoo?" 

at doon nagsimula ang tradisyon na bangayan ng dalawa. nanood nalang ng tahimik si sehun sabay hithit ng sigarilyo nito. walang imik o kibo. 

ng medyo pa bastos na ang topic nila kyungsoo, sehun excused himself at nagpaalam para puntahan lowkey fuck buddy niya na hindi kilala ni jongin kung sino man, wala siyang pakialam kung sino man iyon as long as hindi niya ka fubu iyon. 

that's their number twenty third rule: never sleep sa mga natikman na ng isa. 

nagulat si kyungsoo ng makita ang relo niya, mag aalas nwebe na pala sa gabi at hindi manlang nito napansin ang mabilis na pagtakbo ng oras, napasarap ata pakikipag away niya kay jongin. bored din kasi siya. 

"matulog ka na jongin baka sakali maging maayos yang ugali mo." asar ni kyungsoo habang naglalakad na sila pareho, so jongin sa likod niya tahimik na nakasunod.

"ikaw ang matulog na para tumangkad ka." napairap nalang si kyungsoo. 

nang hindi na nanlaban ay medyo tinulak siya ng nasa likod kaya medyo nabadtrip siya lumingon ito at akmang gaganti ngunit mabilis siyang hinila ni jongin sa kamay patungo sa dibdib nito. 

sobrang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni jongin, damang dama ni kyungsoo. bakit kinakabahan si jongin? si kyungsoo ba ang dahilan ng bawat pagtakbo nito? 

"malamig, baka lamigin ka." bulong ni jongin at niyakap ng mahigpit si kyungsoo. 

the two of them stayed like that under the starry vigan sky, sa gitna ng hindi na mataong makasaysayang kalye ng krisologo. magkayakap, hindi magkaaway at payapa lang. 

"jongin if this is some kind of game to you please ayoko ng ganitong laro." mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo sabay pagpupumiglas, tina try na makaalis sa pagkakayakap subalit mahina ba siya or ayaw lang talagang bumitiw ni jongin? 

"sssssh. just a few more minutes." sabi ni jongin bago tuluyang nilubog ang mukha sa gitna ng leeg at balikat ni kyungsoo. 

a few more minutes pa ng maramdaman ni kyungsoo na gumagalaw ang mga labi ng dancer sa leeg neto, pabilis ng pabilis at painit ng painit. when he felt that the kisses escalates into sucking and playful biting, one moan breaks out from his red lips and jongin nonchalantly took it as a cue kaya tinantanan muna nito ang pag abuso sa leeg ni kyungsoo.

"you wanna go to our room?" tumango si kyungsoo at mabilis siyang hinila ni jongin habang naka intertwine ang mga nag iinit nilang kamay. 

 

nakaupo si kyungsoo sa edge ng kama ni jongin, ang lalaki naman ay nag cr pa. habang naghihintay ay inikot ni kyungsoo ang paningin sa kwarto, mas maliit ito kasi pang dalawahan lang. kahit ilang oras palang sila sa vigan pero napaka kalat ng kwarto, may mga pinaghubarang tshirt, mga empty water bottle at ilang biniling souvenir shirts ang naka patong sa maleta ng dalawa. 

"hey." nakaw ni jongin sa atensyon ni kyungsoo. namula naman agad ang lalaki ng makitang tuwalya lamang ang nagtatago ng halos hubad na katawan ni jongin. 

tulad ng mga chismis na naririnig ni kyungsoo, masarap pala talaga ang katawan ng dancer, may full six pack abs at nais ni kyungsoo dilaan ang nunal niya doon. napa gulp nalang sya at tila naglalaway habang ng eenjoy sa magandang view. 

kyungsoo was pulled from his daydream ng bigla siyang marahang tinulak ni jongin sa gitna ng kama. when he was lying on top, jongin quickly straddled him and leaned down to catch his lips. when their lips met, mariin siyang hinagkan ni jongin at mariin din siyang humalik pabalik. their kisses stayed innocent momentarily. 

"jongin.. i just want to sleep." sabi niya in the middle of their sweet make out.

"but you slept the entire ride." jongin said, their lips remained moving. 

umiling si kyungsoo and jongin freezes. he pulled out from the kiss making kyungsoo whimper.

"you weren't asleep?" nanlaki ang mata ni jongin ng maalala ang sinabi ni sehun.

"nope. i should not sleep while having those breakdowns. baka-" 

"that's not my point soo.. but." 

"i heard what sehun said if ayun yung inaalala mo." naramdaman ni jongin ang pamumula kaya napa subsob nalang siya sa dibdib ni kyungsoo.

"so you knew na mahal kita?" mahina lang ang pagkakatanong ni jongin pero rinig na rinig ni kyungsoo.

"hindi. sehun said those things. you did not uttered those words naman so how would i know if you like me or not?" yes. kyungsoo has a point naman kasi sa paglaganap ng fake news ngayon eh mahirap na magtiwala. 

napa okay nalang si jongin bago hinagkan ulit si kyungsoo, this time, rougher and more aggressive. jongin's hand began to travel, from the soft duvet it crawls to kyungsoo's waist until sa tummy na. kyungsoo's palms naman is cupping jongin's cheek trying to pull the man closer to deepen the heated kiss. 

when Kyungsoo swiped his own tongue sa uppee lips ni jongin, the dancer broke the kiss and smiled his hand is gently rubbing kyungsoo's belly.

"alam mo soo, tama ako." 

"ha?" 

"na meron kang bilbil." tawa ni jongin sabay pisil sa fats ni kyungsoo, tinapik naman ito ng nasa ilalim na lalaki but it's no use. 

"t-tama na nga.. nawalan na ko ng gana." irap ni kyungsoo at pinush si jongin off his body, the man laughed and rolled over sa side ni kyungsoo. 

tahimik lang sila na nakatingin sa kisame when jongin turn to his side para panoorin ang paghabol ni kyungsoo sa kanyang hininga. habang pinagmamasdan ang katabi he felt proud, kasi kyungsoo almost lost his breath not because of his fears and phobias but because of his kisses. 

finally, after two years of pining he got a taste of how the other would taste on his own lips. napangiti nalang si jongin. 

"just so you know soo, those fats wont make me love you any less." he said na ikinapula naman ni kyungsoo. 

pumikit lang si kyungsoo at ginaya ang position ni jongin, pero nakatalikod naman siya para hindi pa makita ni jongin ang epekto ng mga sinasabi kay kyungsoo.

yes, kyungsoo was bullied by jongin, he turned his first two years in college into a living hell. but those bullying wasn't a hindrance na makita ni kyungsoo ang kabutihan ng isang jongin kim. 

the jongin kim na pinagdrive si kyungsoo from Alabang back to UPD kasi male-late na siya sa prelims nito if mag cocommute pa, yung jongin kim na bumibili ng foods ni kyungsoo kapag super hectic ng sched nito para kumain pa, yung jongin kim na nagpupumilit ihatid si kyungsoo kapag may bagyo.

actually sa hindi mabilang na good deeds ni jongin for him, kyungsoo never learned to despise him. go with the flow nalang din sya sa mga pang aasar nito.

kyungsoo was pulled out from his reverie when jongin spooned him. all of his innocent thoughts vanished into the dark when suddenly, he uncomfortably felt jongin's boner poking his ass cheeks. and oh loooooord he was big! buti nga lang hindi horny si kyungsoo.

oo nga pala, jongin is wearing a towel lang.

"uhm, jongin… i can feel your dick." bulong niya. instead of discomfort, jongin bit his earlobe making him gasp.

"do you want to help out?" seductive na tanong ni jongin and kyungsoo is quick to respond.

"sorry….. but i dont want to rush." jongin understood what he meant. in a rush jongin stood up, head to the bathroom and did his thing to relieve his horniness. 

when he came out of the comfort room, nakita nalang ni jongin si kyungsoo na tulog. kaya he snuggled next to the love of his life and slept amazing that night. 

 

after the entire vigan adventure, jongin and kyungsoo has gotten closer. where kyungsoo goes jongin follows, mapa cafeteria or library man yan. everyday they were not together they would text, facetime or messenger. 

however their relationship remained unclear, there were constant make outs and stolen kisses sa school, may spontaneous late night dates, jongin would held hands with him kahit sa public but still, no confessions or whatsoever. 

 

one friday noon, dismissal ni kyungsoo and he agreed to have lunch with jongin dahil maghapon naman ang klase nito. 

habang naglalakad patungo sa cafeteria kung saan naghihintay ang kaibigan (or ka-ibigan) ramdam ni kyungsoo ang mga mapang husgang mata at dilang mapanakit kung magsalita. nagtataka man siya ay hinayaan nalang, sanay naman din siya sa attention na nilalaan ng mga ito para sa kanya. 

ng papasok na siya sa entrance ng caf, natanaw na nito ang napaka poging jongin, nag aaral ng notes habang may earphones na nakasaksak sa tainga niya, buhok ay naka style pataas at naka round glasses, napaka gwapo talaga thank you lord sa blessing. may dalawang babae ang humarang sa kanya, bitbit ang isang bondpaper na halos isubsub sa mukha niya. 

"ano to? bakla ka bakit si jongin pa?" galit na pagtataray ng isang fangirl ng dancer. hindi sumagot si kyungsoo at hinablot ang papel. 

nagulat siya ng tumambad ang mga litrato nila ni jongin na naghahalikan, sa kwarto sa vigan, sa comfort room ng school at kahit sa medyo tinted na car ng lalaki. 

"i cant believe na nahulog ka sa games ni jongin. you're so stupid that's why you're his favorite toy." tuloy ng bruha na kung hindi lang sana siya babae ay kanina pa siya sinapak ni kyungsoo. 

medyo nagdilim ang mukha ni kyungsoo at tumakbo palayo. 

oo nga, tama si ate girl, napaka stupid niya. hindi man lang niya naisip na this is jongin kim, yung bully niyang handang gawin lahat mapahiya lang si kyungsoo, he felt really really stupid and he is angry. 

hindi niya namataan na umiiyak na pala siya, he's glasses or fogging na dahil sa luha kaya hindi niya napansin ang sasakyang papalapit sa kanya. isang malakas na busina ang nagpalingon sa kanya, suminghot si kyungsoo at sumakay nalang sa front seat ng car. kung sino man iyon wala siyang pakialam. kung kidnapper okay lang, willing siyang magpa kidnap. 

"soo?" it's luhan. kaya pala familiar yung car. "are you okay? you want to go somewhere?"

"anywhere please." request nalang ni kyungsoo.

nabalot ng awkwardness ang sasakyan, si kyungsoo ay sumisinghot ng natitirang sipon, huminto na din sa pag agos ang mga luha nito. napagod ata. si luhan naman ay nag aalalang sinusulyapan si kyungsoo, nag offer na din siya ng tissue at kinuha naman ng luhaan.

"i dont know what happened but, the darkness ends when the sun rises." 

"what if walang sun?" 

"meron namang kandila kyungsoo. there's always another letter after another remember that."

"panu after ng Z?"

"Z? hmmmm. there's 0 and 1, 2, 3, 4 and so on and so forth. anyways, my point here is-" napamura si luhan ng may nag overtake na motor. grabe talaga yang mga nag momotor, walang takot kumalaban sa mga malalaking sasakyan basta makakasingit lang. "oops, sorry bout that. my point is, lahat ng problema may solusyon." 

and habang nag bibigay ng amazing life advices tong luhan, napatulala nalang si kyungsoo habang naka titig dito, mabait naman pala si luhan at gumagaan na din ang loob niya. sayang at hindi sila friends, luhan is a bestfriend material pa naman. 

"what happened though? family problem? studies? syota?" hindi sumagot si kyungsoo at iniabot nalang ang papel na naglalaman ng sagot sa bawat katanungan niya. 

napa buntong hininga si luhan at mabilis namang namataan ni kyungsoo ang pag aalinlangan ng isa. na may gusto siyang sabihin pero alam ni kyungsoo na wala lang ito sa lugar para kumanta. 

"sorry soo. we are not friends but i really feel bad for you." simula ni luhan ng mag red ang traffic lights. "you know sehun right? hmmmm. we are kind of hooking up kasi-"

"fubus?" 

"yeah fubus. but we are great friends din, nag oopen kami about our troubles and problems and he accidentally spilled out about jongin's true intentions sayo. he is just playing with you, taking the bullying to another level. sehun did stopped him though, lecturing him about karma whatsoever but it is no used. im sorry soo, kung sinabi-"

"no luhan. it's not your fault nor jongin's. im fine." kyungsoo assured faking a smile. 

ang tanga niya, paulit ulit na sabi ni kyungsoo sa sarili.

 

jongin is going crazy, kung hindi pa nagtrending ang private photos nila ni kyungsoo sa mga sns site ay hindi niya pa ma dedecipher to why kyungsoo kept on ignoring him. the smaller boy wont even spend a glance sa direction niya, he would leave the place kapag pumasok si jongin dito, he was completely avoiding the taller like he was some sort of a deadly virus. 

binlock din siya ni kyungsoo, tinry naman niyang kontakin ito gamit ang ibang numero pero never sumasagot ng unregistered number si kyungsoo. no chance. kaya hinayaan niya nalang muna na mag cool down ang utak ng mahal at mag die down ang scandal.

 

nasa library isang hapon si kyungsoo, nasa pinaka tagong sulok siya par kahit pumunta man si jongin ay hindi siya mahagilap nito pero, hindi man siya nakita ng pinagtataguan, nakita naman siya ni sehun. 

"soo, can we talk?" nag aalinlangan pa si kyungsoo pero he remembered what luhan said about sehun. maybe he needed this din for peace of mind.

 

naka upo ang dalawa sa magkabilang dulo ng mesa sa starbucks. sehun's iced coffee is malapit ng maubos samantalang kay kyungsoo was left untouched. nung minatahan ni sehun ang iced coffee ni kyungsoo ay wala siyang nagawa kundi uminom kahit konti lang, nilibre kasi siya ni sehun. 

sabihin man niyang mayaman naman si sehun at barya lang ang 200 pesos ay malaki na din iyon para sa iba. ngayon pa na nagmahalan na lahat lahat. 

"can you atleast talk to jongin soo? please.." 

"sehun, it's not what i expect you to say."

"huh? are you expecting me to say something else? like ano?"

"like you're sorry for what jongin did. pero it's okay hindi mo kasalanan na may pagka sa demonyo yang kaibigan mo." 

a bitter laugh explode from sehun's mouth. umiiling pa habang nakatawa making kyungsoo confused.

"im not sorry kyungsoo. even jongin should not be."

"sehun sinabi na sakin ng ka fubu mo lahat ng plano ni jongin, yung lalandiin ako tapos iiwanan lang."

"ka fubu? huh? you talked to junmyeon? teka- clueless naman yun about jongin. they're not even friends."

"junmyeon? no. luhan. your other ka fubu maybe."

"luhan? who the hell was luhan? and what?? as long as i can remember i only have junmyeon." 

"wait, teka.. luhan? luhan that chinese student? yung pogi na kasama nila baekhyun palagi? luhan, does it ring any bell?"

napaisip si sehun, luhan? chinese? kasama nila baekhyun? ah.. yung student na nilandi si jongin at naka one night stand. that one bad fuck jongin ever had. napa oh nalang siya.

"luhan. that guy na habol ng habol kay jongin." 

"what???" shock is an understatement to describe kyungsoo's- well- shookedt talaga siya. 

"yes. but that's not the deal, okay soo. kausapin mo na si jongin please? namimiss ka na noon at miss ko na din siya. mahal ka ng ungas na yun kahit na ginagago ka nun, sa tingin mo magpapakapagod yun sa pag ddrive ng mga simpleng binubully niya? nope. ikaw lang kasi matagal ka na niyang gusto."

yes. kyungsoo is tanga v.2.0, daig pa si sarah g. 

"where is he? jongin?"

 

naliligo na si jongin sa pawis, nakailang tumba at dapa nadin siya habang kinakabisado ang isang napaka simpleng ballet routine na tatlong araw na niyang inaaral. 

magaling naman siyang sumayaw pero kyungsoo happened kaya hindi siya makapag focus sa practice. 

isa pang try at finally, napa higa siya sa sahig ng maperfect na ang sayaw. hingal na hingal siya ng biglang may umubo, napa lingon siya at nakitang nanonood si kyungsoo. sa sobrang engrossed sa ginagawa at sobrang lutang ng isip ay hindi manlang niya napansin na may nakapasok na pala sa dance practice room. 

"soo!!" mabilis siyang bumangon at niyakap ang maliit. "im sorry please please give me a chance. mahal na mahal kita at feeling ko mababaliw ako kapag hinayaan kong mawala ka." he almost cried. kyungsoo kept his silence at niyakap nalang pabalik si jongin. 

"wala pa ngang tayo mawawala agad?" biro pa ni kyungsoo.

"hindi ba pwedeng maging tayo nalang tapos walang mawawala walang hiwalayan?"

"tanungin mo muna ako."

"kyungsoo.." bumitiw si jongin sa pagkakayakap at lumuhod, ang malalaking mata ni kyungsoo ay lumaki pa lalo. "can you be my boyfriend? my future husband at magiging daddy ng napakadami nating babies?" 

"mahal na din kita jongin so yes." tama yan kyungsoo, wag ng pabebe pa nakakapag momol na nga kayo eh. aarte pa ba?

"i promise papasayahin kita araw araw, hindi lang sa kama." 

"gago ka." palo ni kyungsoo sa brasong malagkit. 

"mahal kita kyungsoo. mahal na mahal."

 

gusto man ni jongin na ma expel at makulong si luhan sa ginawang eskandalo subalit dahil naawa si boss ay pinag community service nalang ng school ng mapatunayang siya yung kumuha at ngkalat ng mga pribadong pictures ng ngayong magsyota na.


End file.
